Ma préférence
by BabooBremond
Summary: Song-fic SwanQueen, Emma et Regina sont en couple depuis quelques temps mais Emma en as marra du jugement des autres. OS


**Hello les gens ! Voici le second OS que je vous avez promis pour les 100 review ! C'est une song-fic basé sur la chanson **_Ma Préférence_** de Julien Clerc qui me fait penser à SwanQueen depuis que je l'ai entendu.**

**J'espere que cet OS vous plaira :)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient bien sur, je me contente de m'amuser un peu avec les persos :)**

* * *

_Je le sais_

_Sa façon d'être à moi parfois vous déplait_

_Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait_

_Mais elle est_

_Ma préférence à moi_

Je voudrais tellement que vous compreniez. Je voudrais pouvoir en parler sans être jugée. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à supporter les regards désobligeant lorsque l'on se tient par la main. Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que ça nous fait. De voir que les discussions cessent des qu'on entre quelques part. Puis d'entendre vos chuchotis. Je meurs quand je vous entends croire qu'elle m'a ensorcelé. Je pleure quand elle vous entend l'insulter.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que vous compreniez que l'on s'aime réellement. J'aurais voulu que tout ça se passe bien. J'ai passé toute ma vie loin de ma famille et j'aurais voulu ne pas vous perdre. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas le fait qu'on soit toujours si proche, que vous n'aimez pas lorsqu'on fait tourner nos anneaux nerveusement parce que ca vous oblige à les remarquer, que vous n'aimez simplement pas savoir que l'on s'aime. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu que vous fassiez cet effort. Pour moi.

_Oui je sais_

_Cet air d'indifférence_

_Qui est sa défense_

_Vous fait souvent offense_

_Mais quand elle est_

_Parmi mes amis de faïence_

_De faïence_

_Je sais sa défaillance_

Quand vous la voyez, vous ne voyez que l'Evil Queen. Vous ne voyez pas au-delà de ça. Je sais qu'elle vous a fait du mal, je ne nie pas ses péchés, mais si on y réfléchit bien personne n'est tout blanc dans cette ville. Je lui ai pardonné de m'avoir privé de ma famille, pardonnez lui tout ce qu'elle vous a fait. Je l'aime. Supportez-la. Je sais que quand elle vous regarde avec cet ait hautain, vous ne parvenez pas oublier le passé. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Vous la jugez, la dénigrez, l'insultez et tout ce qu'elle sait faire lorsque qu'elle est blessée, c'est vous répondre. Ou feindre que rien ne l'atteint. Je vois ces moments où pendant un instant le masque se brise. Où une larme de cristal apparait dans ses yeux, où ses traits d'une façon que vous n'avez jamais pu voir. Parce qu'elle le cache. Elle le cache si bien que personne n'as rien pendant toutes ses années. Qu'il lui a fallu un temps infini pour se laisser aller avec moi. Si vous lui donniez une chance, elle pourrait vous surprendre.

_Je le sais_

_Personne ne me croit fidele à ce qu'elle est_

_Et déjà vous parlez d'elle à l'imparfait_

_Mais elle est_

_Ma préference à moi_

Vous vous attendez tous à ce qu'on rompe demain. Vous pensez que chaque désaccord est un motif de rupture. Que notre couple n'est qu'une mascarade. Qu'elle ne m'aime pas réellement. Pourtant, si c'était vrai, elle ne vous aurez pas supporté si longtemps. Je me souviens le soir où nous nous somme disputé si fort que je suis partie du manoir. Je suis venue dormir chez mes parents. Je voulais juste passer une nuit tranquille, lui laisser le temps de se calmer et retourner la voir le lendemain pour mettre les choses au plat. Mais ça a été fêté comme la plus belle nouvelle du siècle. Tout le monde autour de moi s'était mis à dire qu'elle ne me méritait pas, que notre histoire avait duré mais que je devais admettre que c'était fini. Que si elle m'aimait, elle ne m'aurait pas jeté dehors. Finalement je m'étais enfuie. J'étais retourné voir Regina. Je m'étais excusé. Je lui avais dit que je préférais dormir sur le canapé mais que je ne retournerais pas chez mes parents. Elle avait ricané puis on s'était réconcilié. Notre couple est solide. Quoi vous puissiez tous en dire. Nos sentiments sont réel et nous avons eu assez de mal à les assumer pour refuser de les cacher. On s'aime. On s'aime plus fort que vous ne haïssez ça.

_Il faut le croire_

_Moi seule je sais quand elle a froid_

_Ses regards_

_Ne regarde que moi_

_Par hasard_

_Elle aime mon incertitude_

_Par hasard_

_J'aime sa solitude_

Faites-moi confiance. Vous m'avez fais confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de vous sauvez la vie et de briser la malédiction, alors faites moi confiance pour la personne que j'aime. Elle est intimidante, hautaine et froide avec vous mais elle est humaine avec moi. Je sais que vous détestez nous voir ensemble parce qu'on est _proche. _Vous l'excluez mais vous vous sentez exclu de notre relation. On reste ensemble, on vous fait face ensemble. Parfois, on communique sans se parler Il nous suffit d'un regard pour savoir de quoi l'autre as besoin. David, Snow, vous au moins je me serais attendue à ce que vous compreniez notre relation, notre lien et tout ce qu'il implique.

_Il faut le croire_

_Moi seule je sais quand elle a froid_

_Ses regards_

_Ne regarde que moi_

_Par hasard_

_Elle aime mon incertitude_

_Par hasard_

_J'aime sa solitude_

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Elle trouve la force de vous affronter. Elle me donne le courage de ne pas baisser le bras. Elle supporte mes hésitations, mes peurs, mes cauchemars. Elle m'aime pour ce que je suis, sans chercher à me changer. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, j'accepte son passé. Notre lien est plus fort que l'on ne l'aurait imaginé au premier abord. On s'est tourné autour trop longtemps, on s'est repoussé trop souvent pour accepter d'être séparée aujourd'hui. J'ai physiquement mal lorsque je suis loin d'elle. J'ai ce trou dans mon cœur qui ne semble se refermer que lorsque je retrouve la chaleur de ses bras. J'ai ce besoin de me rassurer, d'être sûre qu'elle ne va pas disparaitre. J'accepte ce besoin qu'elle a de s'isoler parfois. Le fait qu'elle déteste lorsque qu'il y a trop de monde autour d'elle. J'aime le fait qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se rapprocher de moi dans ces cas là, parce que je sais qu'au delà du fait qu'elle est mal à l'aise, elle est aussi possessive envers moi.

_Je le sais_

_Sa façon d'être à moi parfois vous déplait_

_Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait_

_Mais elle est_

_Elle est ma chance à moi_

_Ma préférence à moi_

Je sais que vous la détestez. Elle, la façon dont on s'aime, la force de notre amour, la façon dont on s'accepte, la façon dont on se regarde et que tout disparait autour de nous. Je sais que vous détestez mais il faut que vous l'acceptiez. Parce que je ne la laisserais pas pour vous. Je ne pourrais pas la laisser pour vous. Elle est mon True Love. J'ai besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de moi. Je l'aime de chaque fibre de mon être, comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Je suis sa rédemption et elle est ma seconde chance. Elle est celle dont j'ai besoin pour oublier mon passé.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini :) **

**J'espere que ça vous as plus, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Merci à vous d'avoir lu :)**

**A bientot :)**


End file.
